IWanna Stay With Spencer
iWanna Stay With Spencer (also known as iDon't Want to Move to Yakima) is the fifth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot During an iCarly webcast, Spencer shows his newest sculpture, the "Fan of Hammers!" However, it malfunctions and a hammer gets loose, almost decapitating Carly. Later, Grandad Shay comes to visit. After sending Carly, Sam, and Freddie away to get smoothies, he tells Spencer that he wants Carly to live with him in Yakima, as he thinks Spencer is too immature and irresponsible to take care of Carly after seeing the hammer incident online. Carly and Spencer try to change Grandad's mind, but fail. Carly then dresses up as a punk to make Spencer mad so Grandad would be convinced that Spencer is in fact responsible enough to take care of her. Spencer believes she is going through a rebellious phase and even praises it. After the dinner he is cooking bursts into flames, Spencer decides that it would be best if Carly goes to live with Grandad. Spencer gives Grandad a list of everything that Carly needs. When Carly and Grandad are about to leave, Spencer notices that Carly forgot her asthma inhaler. He quickly runs to the lobby to give it to her before they leave. Grandad, who didn't know Carly had asthma, is impressed that Spencer kept it "just in case", although Carly hadn't had an asthma attack since she was seven. Seeing the error in his judgement, he allows Carly to keep living with Spencer. =iWant to Stay With Spencer (first half)= Trivia *The hammer that almost hits Carly becomes a permanent part of the studio decoration. After everything returns back to normal in iChristmas, Carly happily says "Hello hammer that almost killed me!" *Carly´s allergies or the fact that she has to take vitamins every day are never mentioned again, so they apparently don´t affect her life very much. *Granddad mentions he will be staying at the Parker-Nichols Hotel. This is a reference to Drake & Josh. *The broom fire scene was cut from the UK airings because it would cause a fire hazard but was kept in the title sequence. In October 2010, the scene was finally aired. *Also, the scene where the hammer nearly hit Carly was cut from UK airings, but has since been aired in 2010. *Granddad states that he drove 90 minutes to come see Carly and Spencer. To drive from Yakima to Seattle in an hour and a half, he would have had to drive at an average of 73 miles per hour. *Yakima is mentioned again in "iWas a Pageant Girl", when it turns out one of the pageant contestants was from Yakima. *This is the first episode that the Groovy Smoothie was mentioned. *The Fan of Hammers reappears in "iSell Penny-Tees", when the iCarly gang sells it online. The spot where the hammer that nearly killed Carly once stood is replaced by a sign for ICarly.com. *This is the first episode that Granddad appeared in. *This is the first episode that Mrs. Benson appeared in. *This is a major Sparly episode, showing that they really love each other, and that Spencer really cares about Carly. *This episode states that Carly has asthma. Goofs *In the scene where the iCarly gang are cleaning out Carly's locker, Sam begins to pace. She walks down past her open locker, but when she comes back to Carly, her locker is closed. We never heard or saw her shut her locker. *On Spencer's fan of hammers, each hammer is attached to the fan with two screws. After the one hammer flies off, the two screws that were securing it are still in place on the fan. Thus the hammer that flew off should have two large holes in the handle where the screws pulled through it, or, more likely, the hammer handle would be split up the middle. However the hammer that gets stuck in the wall has no sign of damage to the handle, indicating that it was never actually attached to the fan. As well, all the hammers are facing forward, but the hammer that flies off goes in the wall backward. *After Carly's Granddad gives her the coupon for the Groovy Smoothie she leaves immediately, and it is broad daylight outside. When she returns after only half an hour it is completely dark outside. *After the fire, a fireman compliments Spencer on his chicken stir-fry. However Spencer never did cut up the chicken and put it into the wok, so the fireman shouldn't be able to know it was chicken stir-fry. *Asthma inhalers generally have a shelf-life of about two years, so if Spencer had kept Carly's inhaler since she was seven, it would be long past the expiry date and should be discarded. Quotes Sam: If it's Freddie's mom, don't answer the door. Freddie: Hey, my mom happens to be... for a second yeah, don't. Sam: '''How comes my grandfather only sleeps and burps? '''Freddie: Because he's related to you? Sam: ''a piece of popcorn in Freddie's nose'' Freddie: ''at the camera'' Carly: I think you met Sam the last time you were here. Granddad: Yes. She borrowed ten dollars from me and then ate my sandwich. Sam: Nice to see you again! Carly: Doorbell. Sam: Smells like your grandad. Freddie You smell like garbage. Freddie: Your butt's shaped like a ham. Carly: I wanna stay here in Seattle with Spencer! Granddad: Spencer needs to learn how to take care of himself before he can take care of a child. Carly: I'm not a child! I'm just young and short. Carly: '''Spencer is very responsible and very grown-up. '''Spencer: down the stairs Hey guys, I was wondering and falls onto the floor Carly: Please don't make me move to Yakima. Spencer: Please don't make her move to Yakima. Grampa: Yakima is a great town. Carly: '''No great town can be named Yakima. It sounds like someone throwing up. '''Spencer: It does. to throw up while saying Yakima Sam: Can I have this? a [[Pear Company#PearPod|Pearpod]] Carly: I'm moving. I'm not dying. Sam: Don't you want me to have something to remember you by? Like, 9000 of your favorite songs? Carly: Give it. Sam: I'm just trying to cheer you up. Carly: You can't cheer me up. I'm moving to Yakima. I'm gonna be a Yakimite. Or Yakimanitian. Freddie: '''Yakimaniac. '''Sam: ''Freddie'' You're yakimannoying. Lewbert: AAAHHH! Too many people in my lobby! Keep off my floor! I just mopped! Mrs. Benson: I was in the middle of rubbing anti-tick lotion on Freddie! Freddie: I don't have ticks! Mrs. Benson: They hide in your leg hair. Freddie: I don't have leg hair! Mrs. Benson: Which worries me deeply! Sam: Anti-tick lotion? Freddie: It's precautionary! Fireman: This is some good chicken stir-fry. the stir-fried chicken Spencer: Here. Grandad a piece of paper Granddad: What's this? Spencer: Everything you need to know about taking care of Carly. I've listed all her allergies, the number for poison control... Granddad: She has allergies? Spencer: Yes. These are Carly's favorite foods, drinks, soups and chowders... Granddad: Aren't soups and chowders the same thing? Spencer: No, there's a distinction. This is her homework schedule and a number for a good tutor because she's been having a little trouble with science. These are the vitamins that she needs to take every day. I only give her the ones shaped like dinosaurs. Granddad: Why? Spencer: Dinosaurs are cool. Oh, and she's really into drinking coffee, whispers but I always give her decaf without telling her. Carly: around What? Spencer: normal voice Nothing. Freddie: Sorry, lost my cool for a sec there... Sam: You can't lose what you never had. elbows Sam Spencer: phone Hello? No, Freddie's not here, Mrs. Benson. I don't know when I grew leg hair! I gotta go! Related iCarly.com blog posts Carly's blog:I Was Almost a Yakimite!!! ''' '''Spencer's blog:What a Strawberry Splat MIGHT Say to a Blueberry Banana! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:images Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 105 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:images